


Kids Say the Darnedesy Things

by dani_elizabethx



Series: Adoption!Verse [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adoption, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer's journey to becoming parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Say the Darnedesy Things

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Spencer meet with some kids.

Ms. Greenway set up their meetings with the kids for the following Saturday. The team had been called out on a case on Tuesday, making them all extremely nervous about whether or not they’d make it back in time for their meetings. But they did, they landed back in Quantico late Friday evening and were both unable to sleep even though they were exhausted. They laid in bed talking about the future until the early morning sun began to stream through their windows. 

Derek made a pot of coffee while Spencer went to shower and get dressed. He knew his Pretty Boy would need all the caffeine he could get today. He put some bread in the toaster and leaned against the counter while he waited for it to toast up. His mind started to wander, thoughts of what the kids would be like filling his head. He wondered if any of them would like him and Spencer, and if they did, would they all click? He was pulled out of his thoughts by a mug being set down rather loudly on the counter. 

“Sorry.” Spencer apologized. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“It’s alright, Pretty Boy.” He smiled and grabbed his toast that had popped up. He buttered both pieces and then sat at the table with his coffee. “You ready for today?” 

Spencer took a sip of his coffee. “As I’ll ever be. I’m still not sure the kids will like me.” He looked down at his hands. 

“Baby, how many times do I have to tell you that they will love you?” Derek grinned. 

Spencer glanced up at him through his lashes and grinned, too. “Until I believe it, I guess.” 

“C’mon, lets get ready to go.” Derek stood up, grabbed his coffee with one hand and took Spencer’s hand with the other.

* * *

Derek pulled into a parking space and cut the engine. Spencer was staring straight ahead and trembling. “Baby?” Derek reached over and gently touched his forearm. 

“What if they don’t like me? Or what if I say the wrong thing?” Spencer looked over at Derek, panic clear in his eyes. 

“Baby boy, I’ve told you a millions times: they will love you.” Derek reassured him before leaning over and kissing him. “No, come one, we don’t want to be late.”

He climbed out of the car and waited for Spencer to come around the front of the vehicle so he could take his hand. They walked into the building together and noticed a few other couples there as well. They checked in with the girl at the receptionist desk and then found two empty chairs. Spencer’s knee was bouncing rapidly the second they sat down. Reaching over, Derek laid his hand on his knee to keep him from causing an earthquake with all the bouncing. 

“It’ll be fine.” Derek whispered in his ear.

Ms. Greenway came down the hall to take a young couple back. Derek figured they were there for the same thing. A few minutes later, Ms. Greenway appeared again and called Derek and Spencer back.

“So, you gentlemen will be meeting with Alex first. April and Wendy will be here in about half an hour, so take your time with him.” She smiled and gestured to the door they stopped in front of. 

They stepped into the small room and noticed the boy from the picture sitting at the table, coloring in some pictures of dinosaurs. An older woman sat in the corner, her name badge read Julie Douglas. 

“Hello.” She smiled. “I’m Alex’s social worker.” She stood up and walked over to shake their hands. “I’ll just be in the corner, observing, so just pretend I’m not even here.” Julie smiled again and walked back over to her chair. 

Alex had been watching the adults interact, but went back to his coloring as soon as Derek looked over at him. “Hey, man.” Derek pulled out the chair on the other side of the table and sat down. Spencer followed suit and took the other chair. “My name’s Derek.” 

“Spencer.” He added when Alex looked at Spencer. “Do you like dinosaurs? Because I can tell you all about them.” 

Alex just stared at him before shrugging and going back to coloring. Derek and Spencer shared a glance. This was slightly worrisome. Spencer decided to try again. “What’s your favorite type of dinosaur?”

“T-Rex.” Alex mumbled. 

Both men took that as a victory; they got Alex to talk! 

“Did you know that there have been over thirty types of tyrannosaurus rex discovered?” Spencer felt a bit more comfortable now that he could spout off facts. 

Alex’s hand stilled and he slowly looked up at Spencer. “Thirty?” He asked, disbelieving. 

With a nod, Spencer went on to tell him about the thirty different kinds of tyrannosaurus rex. Alex stared at him wide eyed, soaking up all the information the doctor was throwing at him. By the time Spencer was done, Ms. Greenway was there to tell them that April and Wendy were there. 

They said goodbye to Alex, nodded at Julie and followed Ms. Greenway to another room. A small girl with blonde pigtails sat at the table. She had a baby doll in her lap and was brushing it’s hair. Looking up from her task, she saw the men standing by the door. 

“Hi!” She smiled brightly. “I’m April!” 

“My name is Derek.” He moved closer and sat across from her. 

Spencer shuffled over and took the seat next to Derek. “I’m Spencer.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” She lisped. “This is Molly.” She held up her doll. “She’s my best friend.” April added quietly. 

“Well, she seems like she’d be a very lovely friend.” Derek smiled. 

“Oh, she is.” April nodded enthusiastically. “She stuck by me when Daddy was hitting Mommy and we had to hide behind the couch.” 

Derek looked over at Spencer, worry clear in his eyes. Maybe April wouldn’t be a good fit for them, especially with their line of work. They spent some more time with her though, and when Ms. Greenway came to escort them to Wendy, April just waved goodbye and went back to brushing Molly’s hair. 

Their next room was just across the hall, and upon entering, they stopped in their tracks. Wendy didn’t look like she did in her photo. Her hair was up in messy ponytail, she was wearing a black hoodie, but that wasn’t what was so shocking. Her right eye was purple and swollen. The two men exchanged a glance before walking over and sitting down across from the girl. 

“Hi, Wendy.” Derek started. “I’m Derek and this is Spencer.” 

“Hi.” Wendy stared at the table. “I know you’re probably wondering why I have a black eye.” 

Neither man said anything. 

“I got into a fight at school.” She continued. “Some asshole called me a dyke. So I punched him and he hit back.”

Spencer stared wide eyed at the small girl in front of them. Even at ten, Wendy was a bit smaller than other girls her age, but the fact that she stood up for herself made Spencer want to know more about her. “I’m sorry he called you that.” 

She looked up. “It’s okay.” She shrugged. “Happens all the time because of the way I dress.”

“Just because it happens a lot doesn't make it okay.” Derek said softly. 

Wendy shrugged again. “I’m used to it.”

They spent the rest of their time together talking about Wendy’s hobbies. They learned that she liked to play softball and draw. 

“I’m actually really good.” She smiled. “I’ve had my art featured in the yearbook a few times.” 

“Wow. That’s a great talent. I can’t do much of anything.” Derek chuckled. “But Spence here can do magic.” 

Wendy then demanded to be shown a trick. So, Spencer did a few, making her laugh. When their time was up, they said their goodbyes and headed for Ms. Greenway’s office. 

“So, how did it go?” She smiled. 

“Great!” Derek said enthusiastically. “But, I think we need some time to think about it some more. I mean, it’s a pretty big decision.” 

“Of course, of course!” Ms. Greenway assured them. “Take all the time you need, and if you want to meet with any other kids, please don’t hesitate to ask!” 

They thanked her and made their way back to the car, Spencer leaning against Derek. Derek wrapped his arm around Spencer’s waist. “We’ll find ‘em, Pretty Boy. Don’t worry.”


End file.
